Orthopaedic implants are implanted into patients by orthopaedic surgeons to, for example, correct or otherwise alleviate bone and/or soft tissue loss, trauma damage, and/or deformation of the bone(s) of the patients. Orthopaedic implants may be formed from more than one component, thereby providing the surgeon with a certain degree of flexibility in selecting components that are appropriate to the patient's anatomy.